doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Quinto Doctor - lista de apariciones
Esta es una lista de apariciones del Quinto Doctor. Televisión Doctor Who (clásica) Temporada 18 * Logopolis Temporada 19 * Castrovalva * Four to Doomsday * Kinda * The Visitation * Black Orchid * Earthshock * Time-Flight Temporada 20 * Arc of Infinity * Snakedance * Mawdryn Undead * Terminus * Enlightenment * The King's Demons Especial de 1983 * The Five Doctors Temporada 21 * Warriors of the Deep * The Awakening * Frontios * Resurrection of the Daleks * Planet of Fire * The Caves of Androzani Doctor Who (moderna) Mini-episodio * Time Crash Temporada 7 * The Name of the Doctor Especiales de 2013 * The Day of the Doctor Videojuegos * The First Adventure * Destiny of the Doctors Audio Historias de audio Doctor Who de Big Finish * The Sirens of Time * Phantasmagoria * The Land of the Dead * Red Dawn * Winter for the Adept * The Mutant Phase * Loups-Garoux * The Eye of the Scorpion * Primeval * Spare Parts * The Church and the Crown * Nekromanteia * Creatures of Beauty * Omega * Zagreus * The Axis of Insanity * The Roof of the World * The Game * Three's a Crowd * The Council of Nicaea * Singularity * The Kingmaker * The Gathering * Circular Time ** Spring ** Summer ** Autumn ** Winter * Renaissance of the Daleks * Excelis Dawns * Exotron * Urban Myths * Son of the Dragon * The 100 Days of the Doctor * The Mind's Eye * Mission of the Viyrans * The Bride of Peladon * The Haunting of Thomas Brewster * The Boy That Time Forgot * Time Reef * A Perfect World * The Judgement of Isskar * The Destroyer of Delights * The Chaos Pool * Castle of Fear * The Eternal Summer * Plague of the Daleks * Cobwebs * The Whispering Forest * The Cradle of the Snake * The Demons of Red Lodge and Other Stories * The Four Doctors * Heroes of Sontar * Kiss of Death * Rat Trap * The Emerald Tiger * The Jupiter Conjunction * The Butcher of Brisbane * The Burning Prince * 1001 Nights * Eldrad Must Die! * The Lady of Mercia * Prisoners of Fate * 1963: Fanfare for the Common Men * Moonflesh * Tomb Ship * Masquerade * Mistfall * Equilibrium * The Entropy Plague * The Secret History Doctor Who Magazine CDs gratuitos * No Place Like Home * Cuddlesome * Freakshow Big Finish solo suscriptores * Return to the Web Planet Liberaciones especiales * The Light at the End * The Fifth Doctor Box Set ** Psychodrome ** Iterations of I The Companion Chronicles * The Darkening Eye * The Three Companions * Ringpullworld * Peri and the Piscon Paradox The Lost Stories * The Elite * Hexagora * The Children of Seth Destiny of the Doctor * Smoke and Mirrors Short Trips * The Deep * Sock Pig * Seven to One * Wet Walls * The Lions of Trafalgar * A Room With No View * The King of the Dead Prosa Novelas Novelizaciones de Target * Doctor Who and the Visitation * Time-Flight * Castrovalva * Four to Doomsday * Earthshock * Terminus * Arc of Infinity * The Five Doctors * Mawdryn Undead * Kinda * Snakedance * Enlightenment * Warriors of the Deep * Frontios * Planet of Fire * The Caves of Androzani * The Awakening * The King's Demons * Black Orchid Virgin Missing Adventures * Goth Opera * The Crystal Bucephalus * Lords of the Storm * The Sands of Time * Cold Fusion Virgin New Adventures * Timewyrm: Revelation BBC Eighth Doctor Adventures * The Eight Doctors BBC Past Doctor Adventures * The Ultimate Treasure * Zeta Major * Deep Blue * Divided Loyalties * Imperial Moon * The King of Terror * Superior Beings * Warmonger * Fear of the Dark * Empire of Death Novelas de Doctor Who de Telos * Blood and Hope New Worlds * The Coming of the Queen Puffin eshort * Tip of the Tongue Historias cortas Doctor Who anuales * The Key of Vaga * Planet of Fear * Danger Down Below * The God Machine * The Armageddon Chrysalis * The Haven * The Penalty * Night Flight to Nowhere * The Oxaqua Incident * Winter on Mesique * The Creation of Camelot * Class 4 Renegade * The Volcanis Deal * The Nemertines * Fungus Doctor Who Magazine ediciones especiales * Catalogue of Events Radio Times * Birth of a Renegade Brief Encounter * A Victorian Interlude * Time on a Vine * Encounter on Burnt Snake Flat Doctor Who Yearbook * Perfect Day * One Last Try Virgin Decalogs * Fascination (en Decalog) * Lackaday Express (en Decalog) * Lonely Days (en Decalog 2: Lost Property) * Past Reckoning (en Decalog 3: Consequences) * Zeitgeist (en Decalog 3: Consequences) Short Trips * The Parliament of Rats (en Short Trips) * The Eternity Contract (en More Short Trips) * Hot Ice (en More Short Trips) * A Town Called Eternity (en Short Trips and Side Steps) * Five Card Draw (en Short Trips: Zodiac) * Hearts of Stone (en Short Trips: Companions) * Qualia (en Short Trips: Companions) * The Canvey Angels (en Short Trips: Companions) * The Comet's Tail (en Short Trips: A Universe of Terrors) * Long Term (en Short Trips: A Universe of Terrors) * Soul Mate (en Short Trips: A Universe of Terrors) * Confabula (en Short Trips: The Muses) * The Glass Princess (en Short Trips: The Muses) * Light at the End of the Tunnel (en Short Trips: Steel Skies) * No Exit (en Short Trips: Steel Skies) * Greenaway (en Short Trips: Steel Skies) * The Immortals (en Short Trips: Past Tense) * Graham Dilley Saves the World (en Short Trips: Past Tense) * White Man's Burden (en Short Trips: Past Tense) * Observation (en Short Trips: Life Science) * Lant Land (en Short Trips: Life Science) * The Gangster's Story (en Short Trips: Repercussions) * The Assassin's Story (en Short Trips: Repercussions) * The Juror's Story (en Short Trips: Repercussions) * Flashpoint (en Short Trips: Monsters) * Categorical Imperative (en Short Trips: Monsters) * Not So Much a Programme, More a Way of Life (en Short Trips: Monsters) * Artificial Intelligence (en Short Trips: 2040) * In the TARDIS: Christmas Day (en Short Trips: A Christmas Treasury) * Never Seen Cairo (en Short Trips: A Christmas Treasury) * Last Minute Shopping (en Short Trips: A Christmas Treasury) * Lily (en Short Trips: A Christmas Treasury) * The 57th (en Short Trips: Seven Deadly Sins) * A Life in the Day (en Short Trips: A Day in the Life) * One Wednesday Afternoon (en Short Trips: A Day in the Life) * Saturn (en Short Trips: The Solar System) * Rome (en Short Trips: The History of Christmas) * The Church of Saint Sebastian (en Short Trips: The History of Christmas) * Comforts of Home (en Short Trips: The History of Christmas) * Wake (en Short Trips: Farewells) * The Velvet Dark (en Short Trips: Farewells) * Life After Queth (en Short Trips: Farewells) * Black and White (en Short Trips: Farewells) * Falling from Xi'an (en Short Trips: The Centenarian) * The Church of Football (en Short Trips: The Centenarian) * First Born (en Short Trips: The Centenarian) * Resonance (en Short Trips: Time Signature) * Suspension and Disbelief (en Short Trips: Destination Prague) * Leap Second (en Short Trips: Destination Prague) * Men of the Earth (en Short Trips: Destination Prague) * The Misadventure of Mark Thorne (en Short Trips: Snapshots) * There's Something About Mary (en Short Trips: Snapshots) * Piecemeal (en Short Trips: Snapshots) * Do You Believe in the Krampus? (en Short Trips: The Ghosts of Christmas) * Far Away in a Manger (en Short Trips: The Ghosts of Christmas) * Keeping It Real (en Short Trips: The Ghosts of Christmas) * One Step Forward, Two Steps Back (en Short Trips: Defining Patterns) * Goths and Robbers (en Short Trips: The Quality of Leadership) * God Send Me Well to Keep (en Short Trips: The Quality of Leadership) * Gudok (en Short Trips: Transmissions) * Tweaker (en Short Trips: Transmissions) * Methuselah (en Short Trips: Transmissions) * Curiosity (en Short Trips: How the Doctor Changed My Life) * The Man on the Phone (en Short Trips: How the Doctor Changed My Life) * Do You Smell Carrots? (en Short Trips: Christmas Around the World) * The Fall of the Druids (en Short Trips: Indefinable Magic) The Shakespeare Notebooks * Diary Extract The Scientific Secrets of Doctor Who * The Constant Doctor Cómics Doctor Who annual * On the Planet Isopterus Doctor Who Magazine * The Tides of Time * Stars Fell on Stockbridge * The Stockbridge Horror * Lunar Lagoon * 4-Dimensional Vistas * The Moderator * Time & Time Again * The Lunar Strangers * The Curse of the Scarab * The Stockbridge Child Doctor Who Yearbook * Blood Invocation IDW Publishing * The Forgotten * Prisoners of Time * Dead Man's Hand en:Fifth Doctor - list of appearances 05 Categoría:Quinto Doctor